User blog:Vremyanova/Speculated Future Servant, Short Introduction, and Their Possible Class
Type-Moon's wikia has posted a huge list of possible Servant who might (or might not be) appear in the future. Deyuaru has listed future Servants that have appeared in previous Fate works, but in this post I'll write about Servants that will make their first appearances here. Please be noted that all of the researches I did here are based on few articles I found on the internet. I am not familiar with most of the characters depicted here, and I only write it down to give basic rundown about them and their possible class looking from their legend and history] *Bedivere :: Part of the Knight of the Round Table. The one who helped Arthuria in her last moments. First appeared in VN Fate/Stay Night :: a Saber, which he shared with others from the Knights of Round Table. *Beowulf :: A legendary Geatish (now Sweden) hero, slayed the monstrous Grendel and his mother. Slayed a dragon before his death. :: a Saber, he fought Grendel bare-handed, but he fought Grendel's Mother using an enchanted giant sword. :: Available on Gacha, Class Berserker. *Billy the Kid :: American Old West gunfighter, took part in the Lincoln County War and joined the Regulator, effectively making him an outlaw. He escaped jail several times before being shot to death in 1881. :: wikia confirmed that he's going to be Archer. :: Available on Gacha, Class Archer *Bradamante :: One of the main heroine in epic poem Orlando Innamorato and Orlando Furioso. :: a Lancer, she wields a magical lance that unhorses everyone it touches. *Calamity Jane :: American frontierswoman and professional scout, fought for Native Americans. Said to always exhibited kindness and compassion to others. Has a habit of wearing men's clothes. :: a scout, she's seen carrying a rifle. Probably an Archer *Caeneus :: A Lapith hero of Thessady. Originally a woman, but changed his gender after Neptune raped him. Was mocked by a centaur, Latreus, and denying his skill after finding out he was a woman. Caeneus defeated the centaur in a combat, and other centaurs began plotting revenge against him by piled pine-tree trunks and stones upon him. :: unknown, primary weapon never specified, though he has an impenetrable skin after Neptune granted his wish to become a man. *Cleopatra :: The last active pharaoh of ptolemaic Egypt before it became a province to Roman Empire. Has a son named Caesarion, who insisted that he's the offspring of Gaius Julius Caesar . :: unknown *Edmond Dantes :: The protagonist of Alexandre Dumas's The Count of Monte Christo. A man rising up in rank of Parisian high society as a Count of the city Monte Christo in an effort to take revenge on the people who betrayed him. :: unknown, but one of his aliases is Sinbad the Sailor, which means he might be a Rider. :: Available as limited Servant, class Avenger. *[[Fionn mac Cumhaill] :: The leader of Fianna knights and a close friend to Diarmuid ua Duibhne . He was promised to be the husband for Grainne, the High King's daughter, however, Grainne fell in love with Diarmuid and eloped with him. While Fionn made peace with the couple. However, during Diarmuid's final hours, the healing water he's supposed to give to Diarmuid keep running through his finger, effectively causing Diarmuid's death. :: a Lancer, since he's been seeing using a spear to pursue Aillen, a fire-breathing man that has been terrorizing the citizens of Tara. :: Available on Gacha, Class Lancer. *Florence Nightingale :: A celebrated English social reformer, statician, and writer, and also the founder of modern nursery. She brought about the professionalization of nursing roles for women. Although a devout Christian, she has unorthodox views on on the Church. :: to her background, it's safe to assume that she's going to be a Caster. :: Deruayu confirmed her to be Ruler. :: Available on Gacha, class Berserker. *Fujiwara no Hidesato :: The main character of Japanese fairytale, My Lord Bag of Rice. A serpent, who is actually a dragon woman, asked him to defeat the giant centipede which had killed her sons and grandsons. Armed with bow and arrow, Hidesato defeated the giant centipede. The dragon woman, overjoyed, brought Hidesato to her Dragon palace where she gifted him a piece of silk that never run out, a sword, an armor, a temple bell, and a bag of rice which will never be empty. :: is shown to have defeated the giant centipede with bow and arrow, so it's safe to assume that he's going to be an Archer. However, the Dragon woman gave him a sword, as well. *Fuma Kotaro :: According to some records, his original name was Kazama. He was the leader of ninjas of Fuma clan, specializing in horseback guerilla warfare and naval espionage. He became notorious as a leader of 200 Rappa "battle disrupters", divided into: brigands, pirates, burglars, and thieves. :: to his ninja background, it's safe to assume that he's going to be an Assassin. *Geronimo :: A prominent leader of Bedonkohe Apache, who fought against Mexico and Arizona for their expansion into Apache tribal lands for several decades during the Apache Wars. :: was shown carrying a rifle, suggesting he might be an Archer. :: Available on Gacha, class Caster. *Helena Petrovna Blavatsky :: An occultist, spirit medium, and founder of Theosophy, which is a system of esoteric philosophy which seeks direct knowledge of, presumed mysteries and nature, particularly concerning the nature of divinity. :: occultism background qualifies her as a Caster. :: Available on Gacha, class Caster. *Ibaraki-doji :: He's an oni featured in the tales of the Heian era. He lived in Mt. Ooe and once went rampage in Kyoto. He was defeated by Minamoto no Yorimitsu and his Four Heavenly Kings, which features Sakata Kintoki . :: backstory is enough to assume that he's going to be a Berserker. *Inshun Hozoin :: He was a Buddhist monk, head to the Hozoin temple, and founded the art of spearfighting called Hozoin-ryu. :: spearfighting technique qualifies him as a Lancer. *Iri :: EDIT: Confirmed Irisviel von Einzbern from Fate/Zero. Available as event Servant in Fate/Accel Zero Order event. *Ishtar Tohsaka :: She's the East Semitic Akkadian, Assyrian, and Babylonian goddess of love. She probably uses Rin Tohsaka as a vessel in the same way Zhuge Liang uses Lord El-Melloi II as his vessel. She once asked Gilgamesh to marry her, but he refused. She's the one who released Bull of Heaven. :: don't quite know what's her Class is supposed to be, as there is no mentions of her weapons anywhere. However, if she were to ride Bull of Heaven, the she probably would become a Rider. But possessing Rin would also mean she's a Caster :: Datamining confirms her to be Archer *Ivan the Terrible :: The Grand Prince of Moscow and the Tsar of All the Russias, he's seen the conquest of Khanates of Kazan, Astrakhan, and Siberia. While he is an able diplomat and extremely popular to the people of Russia, his constant rage and episodic outburst of mental illnesses regarded him as a brutal man. The Massacre of Novgorod demonstrates his mental instability perfectly. :: is no record of Ivan directly going into the war in the front line, so it's safe to assume that with his violent mental illness, he's going to be a Berserker. *Jaguar Man (Taiga Fujimura) :: ...Parody Servant? :: shows proficiency in kendo, she's probably going to be a Saber. *King Hassan :: Possibly part of the nineteen Hassan-i-Sabbahs. Class Assassin *Medb :: She was the daughter of Connacht's king and wife of Conchobar mac Nessa, the king of Ulster, but the marriage turned sour and she left him. Through her bravery and her father's political power, she managed to install her lover, Ailill mac Mata, as the king of Connacht. Medb instigated a war when her request to buy a bull from Conchobar's vassal didn't go where she expected to be. Medb fall in love with Fergus mac Roich and became lovers, and because of a divine curse on the Ulstermen, the only one who opposed her was Cu Chulainn , a hero who was not born in Ulster. :: unknown what's her Class would be. :: Datamining confirms her to be Rider :: Available on Gacha after beating E Pluribus Unum, class Rider. *Merlin :: He was a mage and court advisor of King Arthur . Born from the Queen of Wales and an incubus. :: obvious that he's a Caster. *Miyamoto Musashi :: He was an expert Japanese swordsman and ronin known for his unique double-bladed swordsmanship and undefeated records in his 60 duels. He founded the style of swordsmanship called Hyoho Niten Ichi-ryu. :: his expertise, it's obvious that he's a Saber. *Mochizuki Chiyome :: She was a feudal Japanese noblewoman who created an entire organization of female ninjas in serve of Takeda clan. She recruited prostitutes, victims of civil wars, orphaned, lost, or abandoned young girl, and give them a fresh start. In reality, she train them information gatherers, seductress, and assassins. :: obvious from her backstory that she's going to be an Assassin. *Mother Harlot :: Also known as Whore of Babylon or The Great Prostitute, she symbolizes Sin and represent her very own empire, which have great military strength and use of slavery in the construction of her empire. She rides The First Beast , which symbolizes Sin leading to Death. :: might be the Beast class that exists in the game's data, but her riding the First Beast could also qualify her as Rider *Nezha :: He's a protection deity from Chinese folk religion. He studies under the immortal deity Taiyi Zhenren. He sacrificed himself to save his family and people from Dragon King's wrath, but he appeared in his mother's dream and ask her to build him a temple, where he granted miracle cures for the sick and crippled. However, his father found about it and destroyed the temple. Nezha was later revived back by his teacher Taiyi Zhenren and and helped him enact revenge towards Nezha's father. :: unknown, but his possession includes Wind Fire Wheel which can fly in the sky, Universe Ring, Red Armillary Sash, and Fire-Tipped Spear. He could qualify as Rider or Lancer. *Nitocris :: Her existence in history is questionable, as she was never mentioned in any native Egyptian inscriptions. She was claimed to be the last pharaoh of the Sixth Dynasty. :: EDIT There are two known Nitocris. The one mentioned above is Nitocris from Egypt. :: Nitocris of Babylon is a queen of Babylon described by Herodotus in his Histories scripture. She is said to be the mother of Labytenus, the last king of Babylon. :: unknown, as there is not much about both of them known. *Parvati Matou :: She is the Hindu goddess of love and power. She apparently possesses Sakura Matou the same way Zhuge Liang possesses Lord El-Melloi II. :: she possessed Sakura, then she would be a Caster. *Qin Liangyu :: She was a Chinese female general known for defending the Ming dynasty from the invasion of Manchu-led Later Jin dynasty. She personally lead forces from Sichuan to Beijing in order to reinforce the capital. When a rebel army invaded Sichuan, she and her son led their troop to defeat the rebels. :: Wikipedia stated that her weapon and armor are stored in a museum in China, I couldn't find any picture of them. However, the old Chinese art depicts her carrying a spear. *Quetzalcoatl :: He's a Mesoamerican deity, who, in Aztec culture, is depicted as the boundary maker between Earth and Sky. :: not known what kind of Class he'll be. *Rama :: He is the protagonist of Indian epic Ramayana, which tells the story of his idealistic ideas and his greatness. He lives as an exile with his wife, Sita, and his brother, Lakshmana. Sita was later kidnapped by Ravana, a Rakshasa (giant, ogre). He later defeated Ravana and become a king. He's also the avatar of Vishnu, Indian god of protection. :: older arts depict him carrying a bow, so he could be an Archer. :: Available on Gacha, class Saber *Red Hare :: Red Hare is Lu Bu Fengxian 's trusted steed. :: ...Rider? *Sigurd :: He's a hero from Northern Europe and Brynhild 's husband, before he betrayed her by presenting her as his brother-in-law's wife. :: possible that he's a Saber, due to him possessing a demonic sword capable of killing a dragon. :: backstory is more or less similar to [[Siegfried] , with both possessing swords capable of killing a dragon, and slaying Fafnir.] *Sita :: Sita is a figure in Indian epic Ramayana and Rama's beloved wife. She is an avatar of Lakshmi, Indian goddess of wealth. :: class is unknown. :: Showed up as cameo in E Pluribus Unum, seen carrying a bow. *Sherlock Holmes :: A character from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's novel series, he's a genius detective. Known for his astute logical reasoning, his ability to adopt almost any disguise, and his use of forensic science to solve difficult cases. :: he's a passive character who did no fighting whatsoever, he might be a Caster. :: Calatore mentions he's using Bartitsu, combined with his disguising skill, he might classify as Assassin. *Shuten-doji :: He was an oni, and superior of Ibaraki-doji. He was defeated by Minamoto no Yorimitsu and his Four Heavenly Kings, which includes Sakata Kintoki . :: his oni nature, it's highly possible that he's a Berserker. *Tiamat :: She's the goddess of ocean in Mesopotamian religions. :: don't quite know what Class she's supposed to be, but she's seen transforming into a dragon like Kiyohime does. *Tomoe Gozen :: She was a female samurai. Her master, Minamoto no Yoshinaka, took Kyoto and desired to become the leader of the clan. His cousin Minamoto no Yoritomo was prompted to crush Yoshinaka, and sent his siblings Minamoto no Yoshitsune and Minamoto no Noriyori to defeat him. After the defeat of Yoshinaka's troops, he asked Tomoe to run away. After that, she is known for beheading Honda no Moroshige at Battle of Awazu. :: a samurai, it's obvious that she become a Saber. *Xuanzang :: He's a Chinese Buddhist monk, scholar, traveller, and translator who described the interaction between China and India in the early Tang dynasty. He's most famous for his seventeen-years overland journey to India, which inspires the novel Journey to the West. :: possible that he's a Caster, looking from his background. *Valkyrie :: They are a group of female warriors from Norse mythology. They choose who may die in battle and who may live. Selecting among the half of those who died, the Valkyries brought them to Valhalla, where the deceased becomes einherjar, who prepares themselves for Ragnarok. :: not known what kind of class she'd be, as Valkyrie itself is a group of people instead of single entity. --- Vremya's note: Holy hell this is long. Okay, so this is an entire list that's available on Type-Moon wiki. We might be able to expect some things from here. I'll also spill some of my thoughts here. I kinda dislike how the goddesses use main F/SN heroine as their vessel, considering they are goddesses and apparently on par with Artemis, who managed to summon herself in Orion's summoning. Type-Moon wikia also described Billy the Kid as Lawful Good and Calamity Jane as Chaotic Evil. Which is just...what. Now, back to my usual schedule of lazing around... EDIT: Once again to emphasize, the description here I put here is not accurate as I do not know many of these figures and their history, I did quick read of their legends through various websites but that's it. If you know more of them, please let me know! Category:Blog posts